Episode X - The Revenge of Rey Palpatine
by JohnathanJericho
Summary: The Emperor is Dead. But that does not mean the Galaxy is back to normal, For Rey, She has to start her life all over again. With the one person who made her realize that she was not alone. [Authors Note: I love Adam Driver and Daisy Ridley together. So much so, That I wrote a legitimate original screenplay that has them in it. #TheBrothersGuilt, I will post a new chapter soonish]
1. Part I

Episode X – The Revenge of Rey Palpatine

Part I

_The shrine to Sheev Palpatine: ruined, the dark throne of Darth Sidious: crumbled into dust. Exogol was finished. But she wasn't. . . _

At this point, now more so than any other time, Rey was stuck. Left immobile by a surge of the force. She wished to hear his voice again. To see him again. She needed him, and he needed her. If life was to keep moving forward, they would need to use all their strength.

"**Let the past die**."

Those words kept crawling back into her mind. It was what he said to her. In his attempt to sway her to his side. Knowing what she does now. Regret began to sweep over her.

But she couldn't, she had always wanted to know what happened, the answer was never the one she expected. But, regardless of how extreme the answer was, she was glad she had it.

A calm began to soothe her, all of her regrets began to wash away. It was then that she felt it. The Force was making a bridge. Rey used all her might to see the figure walking towards her.

Then he spoke.

"**Rise, . . .My Empress"**

All Rey could say was "**No"**, She needed time. Time that she did not have to spare.

When he spoke again, his tone was softer, lighter, lighter than it had ever been before.

"**Rise, . . .My Love"**

At this, she didn't have to think twice about. Gathering her strength and pose, she brought herself up to her feet. Standing less than four feet away from her was her beacon of light and darkness.

Standing before her was the new lord of the Galaxy. Ben Solo, whose eyes pierced her gaze with newfound rings of Blue and Amber Orange.

Clad in a dark shade of blue. He extended his hand out to her. His face did not betray his inner emotions. Rey searched his mind, to see what his objective was in all this.

Before she could think of moving, he spoke again.

"**Palpatine is dead, the first order is dead. The resistance is dead" **

Rey couldn't help but feel the sting of those words, for she knew that he was right. Everyone that she could have had to depend on, to bring her back from the edge was dead. She tried, oh, how she tried to feel for them.

But there was nothing. Nothing to hold her back. Nothing to go back to. What she thought she was, turned out to be very different in comparison to what she _is_.

Without a single tinge of hesitation. She took his hand.

And for once, Ben had a smile on his face.

Ben had plenty of reason to smile.


	2. Part II

Part II

_It would be quite some time before Rey was able to look at herself again. _

As Ben clasped Rey's hand in his, they both took their leave of this "Force-saken" place.

As they walked, Ben would look down to ensure that she was still beside him. In time, he would come to realize that those assurances were unnecessary.

Their strides were in lockstep with each other. Every movement, every angle was so mathematically precise. It was if they had made walking into an artform.

Upon reaching the exit of the Sith Temple. Rey was shocked to see what laid just outside the doors.

"**How, how did he do it? I can't make any sense of this!" **

The Millennium Falcon was now in front of her. Clean and pristine.

Seeing her gasp at the sight, Ben couldn't help but chuckle. Bending down to her height. He let her in on the secret.

"**I had Lando find the blueprint, he questioned my motives but when I mentioned you. . . he quickly fell into order." **

Rey couldn't help but whimper, her heart was being pulled on both sides, feeling the love of Ben and all he did for her. While at the same time, a rush of anguish flowed, feeling, knowing that Lando was no more. . .

As the entryway lowered, Another shock when through her system.

"**Oh goodness, Master Solo, Master Palpatine, what a pleasure to see you two again. The Co-ordinates have been accepted and we shall depart on your order sir." **

"**Not on a moment too soon, I want to be off this rock just as much as she does."**

Rey could tell, while the ship may have been a replica, _He _was not. C-3PO, in all his golden glory was here. The all-important, all-translating protocol droid, famously built by Anakin Skywalker, had seen countless wars countless deaths and yet he remained. An active Time capsule.

The cockpit of Ben's ship was large, as it would need to be to fit his frame.

"**Wait, where are we going?" **

Ben could hear the concern emanating from her voice. Even though he relished the idea of keeping her on edge. He knew better than to keep her in the dark. Besides, He also knew that she would just get the answer from his mind in her own way.

"**We're going to Coruscant" **

Rey recoiled at the notion. Rey knew of the history of Coruscant. Luke had made numerous mentions to the city planet in what were formerly his books. She knew it was where Darth Vader led Order 66 in the old Republic.

"**Why? **

With his hands firmly on the controls, Ben raises the ship out of Exogol's orbit and into deep space. Turning his attention to Rey's face.

"**You know Why." **

Rey searched Ben's mind trying to figure it out. Searching for any inclination. But Ben had his block up. Rey sat down into the Co-Pilot seat. A pout emerging on her face. Ben laughs.

"**Threepio, I'm placing the ship in auto-pilot. If you need me, I'm in the refresher. **

As Ben got up and out of the pilot's chair. She turns around to watch him walk away. Taking in his full form. Her lips twinge with delight. Before feeling that delight force it's way down her form. Unable to resist. She gets up to join him.


	3. Part III

Part III

_It was a touch she had not felt before, a touch she would never want to lose._

The warm steam filled the air, the water traced itself around Ben's body. The Bacta bar did much to soothe himself and calm him down. His scars faded away, the multitude of pain from all the injuries was slowly flushed away. He was finally starting to relax into himself.

There was no more conflict on his mind, at least none that Rey could find. He braced himself against support beam in the shower. It was only now that he realized that he was not alone.

"**I've never seen you this raw and this vulnerable before." **She whispered into his ear, almost moaning at the sight of _all_ of him.

"**I like it." **She said with a deep sultry inflection of her inherent Jakku accent.

"**I knew you would, you couldn't say no to this then, and you can't now." **

If the blushing on Rey's cheeks were a result of embarrassment, she didn't give him the time to think about it.

Within seconds, Rey discarded her ragged clothes, leaving them in a jumbled heap, intermingling with Ben's and steps into the refresher.

Deep down he knew, if it was not for her. He would be dead.

Ben's exhales became more stunted. As he positions Rey's back to his front. Using the healing properties of the Bacta Bar. He begins, starting by slowly caressing Rey's undoubtably aching shoulders, before moving down her arms. He interlocks her fingers with his own. They both shudder at this development.

Then, he finds the gentle curves of her back. Effectively wiping away all of her pains, worries and grimace. Having had enough fun looking at her from behind, he twists her around to face him. His eyes meeting hers. It does not require use of the force to know what both of them are hungry for, he smirks.

"**I've only just started." **

For it was goal of his touch with the Bacta Bar to find every spot on Rey's body. The waves of pleasure are crashing on the beach that is their force bond. Her eyes are closed, taking every sensation into her.

This feeling was starting to overwhelm her, his firm yet smooth fingers were making her melt from the inside out.

It didn't take long for Ben to witness the evidence of this. . . .

The books of the Jedi had proclaimed celibacy as a mandatory requirement for enlightenment in the light side of the force.

But Ben Solo was not a Jedi, and as of this moment neither was Rey.

When she opened her eyes again, she was reinvigorated. When she looked down, she saw something else was too.

Almost instantaneously both of them were red in the face. It was no secret that Rey had never been intimate before. But what Ben said next was definitely a secret to her.

"**It's ok, I haven't done it either." **

Rey moved to turn the water off, allowing the steam of the refresher to interact with the scent of her first orgasm. It had a profound effect on Ben.

Almost immediately Rey commanded Ben to lie down his back. With no hesitation he did as he was told. There was something about being submissive to her, _and only her_ that drove him crazy, _desperate_.

Ben's mind was racing, here he was; Lord of the known Galaxy, laying down in the refresher. While his _Empress_, his _Rey_. Took total control.

Rey used the force to keep her knees off the hard Corellian marble floor, as her eyes and mouth moved farther from Ben's head and closer to this new upright, beast of desire.

There was no other way around it, Ben was Huge. Almost the size of his own lightsaber. His flesh was pulsating with want. It took all of his will to refrain from shoving himself down Rey's throat. She started gradually. Making good use of her tongue, she found all of his erotic spots.

In between his wheezing inhales and exhales, Ben manages to utter some words.

"**Please, don't make me finish yet". **

Those words were all Rey need to hear. Moving her mouth off of his glistening member. She prepared himself for her. As she was about to lower herself to meet him.

Ben speaks again. . .

"**No, not here, not yet. Somewhere more passionate." **

Going against all of her desire to take him right there and then. She realized that despite how opulent Ben's Corellian Marble refresher is, it was after all, still a refresher. Releasing her grip from him. They both made it back to their feet.

However, Ben knew that the mood needing something to close it, in one quick swoop. He engulfed Rey's lips with his own. The pleasure and the passion took care of both their wants and needs . . . _for now_.

As he went to move away from her, C-3PO made his presence known over the intercom.

"**Master Solo, Master Palpatine, disregard my disturbance. I would like to inform you that we are on our final approach to Coruscant. Touch down is in an estimated 42 minutes." **

Just like that he had left the refresher, as Rey went to make her leave. That is when she saw herself. She skin was still sun kissed from all her time on Jakku. But her eyes, were no longer the blue she had known all her life. . . .


	4. Part IV

Part IV

_The path of the Dark side would lead to abilities others would consider "unnatural". _

With each passing second, the facts began to dawn on her. . . The power that she had always resisted. The lore, the legend of the Sith. There was no walking away from it, she was a Palpatine, through and through. With the Amber Orange eyes to match.

But it was different, she felt no desire to rule the Galaxy, she felt no evil within herself. All she knew, was that when she was with him. Everything was content. Her life was destined to be at his side. He would protect her from everything. That she could be certain of until she remembered what he had said.

"**Palpatine is dead, the first order is dead, the resistance is dead." **

As she continued to stare at herself, she realized why they were going to Coruscant. Ben Solo would take his arguably _rightful_ place as the leader in a new senate.

With Rey by his side, in a matching throne or in her more lustful thoughts, the same throne. . .

This ship may have been a near 1 to 1 replica of what Han used to call home, but it was clear there were still some kinks to work out, the turbulence for one. . . was annoying. The final descent jolted Rey from her dazed look at the mirror.

Then, she noticed that he was back. Fully clothed, Ben was never a stylist, to Rey, the colors clashed terribly. It was like the Black and the White were battling for control to be on his body.

"**Get dressed, we've landed, time to make our entrance."**

Rey was a bit hesitant however, she would know absolutely nobody. All the people that she had spent the last 6 years getting to know were dead. All except for him. . .

"**Don't worry, Coruscant was left untouched. It is one of the few planets still considered hospitable. We can either make this permanent or temporary. Just stay close." **

His steely eyed gaze met with her warm inviting eyes. She knew he was right; he had been right about everything.

"**Okay, let me go and find some of my clothes." **

Just as she walked past him, he mended her style ideas.

"**No need to wear **_**your **_**clothes, I had some tailors come up with something that is worthy of your body."** . . . Ben trails off as he comes to look at her again. His breathing becoming shallow and rushed.

She was beautiful. . . . her symmetrical round face, her 5' 7" slim yet toned frame was a complete contrast to the 6' 2" giant that stood next to her.

Ben was no pushover in the looks department however, all of him was muscle, gained through the hours of saber battle, and fights with the force.

His hair, when it was managed, was silky, at its longest, the strands managed to reach the top of his shoulders.

And his face, a face that would kill you if you looked at it wrong.

Ben Solo knew where his power came from. However, Now Rey knew where her power came from. She still had yet to come to terms with that.

"**Here, this is what I had made. Go change into it and then meet me at the hanger doors, we can't keep the people waiting." **

He passed the clothing over to her and escorted her to the master bedroom.

. . . .

When she was finally ready. . . She asked C-3PO for his opinion.

"**Oh, Master Palpatine you are the spiting image of the Queen." **

Rey took a shocked pause at the notion of her looking like any form of royalty.

"**Queen? Which Queen?" **

C-3PO continued, **"Oh of course, the former Queen Padme of Naboo. As well as her twin Sabe." **

Again, thanks to those books, Rey knew that Name.

She was Padme Amidala, the wife of Anakin Skywalker, . . . the long dead grandmother of Ben Solo. . .

Rey didn't know what to think, either Ben was trying to make amends to his family in really weird ways. Or, he thought that this type of regal dress would be more appropriate in the high status city of Coruscant.

For his sake, Rey hoped it was the later.

Meeting his gaze at the doors, just like he said he would be, Ben's jaw uncharacteristically drops. The sight of her like this is almost too much to behold.

Rey would have her word.

"**Let's not keep them waiting anymore, my lord."** She said commandingly.

"**Yes, My Empress, Let's" **

The Door opens. . .


	5. Part V

Part V

_They were here, on what was at point holy ground, for both the Sith and the Jedi. They were neither. _

The city was as awe inspiring as Rey had hoped. The City planet of Coruscant was in complete contrast to the deserts of Tatooine and Jakku. It was also in opposition to the lush forests of Naboo and Alderaan.

This was not a conventional planet, technology surrounded them, towers of metal and glass. Like needles stabbing the sky. Although Rey had never been here before. She felt something within the force as she walked out of the falcon. Something was telling her that this is where she belonged. There was no voice, just a pull. Rey did not let go.

Gathering her bearings, with her arm locked in Ben's. They made their way to what had been the Galactic Senate building.

Everywhere along their walk up to the steps of the imposing structure, they were semi mobbed by the free people of Coruscant. Ben and Rey made sure to keep up a barrier. Even though the war was over. Evil never truly dies, and they would take no chances, not even here. There would be nothing that would tear them apart.

As they reached the front steps, they both took a sigh of relief, the building was still in immaculate condition. It all seemed too perfect. There was no sign of damage at all.

Even though they were next to each other, with their sabers at their hilts. Rey still had an air of unease.

"**Ben, I've got a bad feeling about this." **

"**Rey, it's alright, it just has to be, what is there to be afraid of here? We are more than capable of defending ourselves. One flick of your lightning. . ." **

Ben sneered; he knew that Rey did not want to use the dark power of the sith Lightning.

"**And we will have this planet on its knees!"**

Ben looked so confident at this moment, one of his hands was balled into a fist. The fist was not of anger or rage, but of unlimited determination.

"**I am going to disregard that statement." **Rey said teasingly, seeing if that would get a rise out of Ben.

But try as she might, that pull was still there. Even though she kept the thought away from Ben's prying glances into the bond. Parts of her were starting to enjoy the dream of wealth.

The thought of never having to scavenge for anything ever again, that was an image that was at one point considered impossible. But now, it was real, it was attainable, it was _intoxicatingly _close to her fingertips.

But how close was it really? There was still much to do, and they had only opened the door.

The senate building was opulence to the extreme, a mesh of time frames dating back to both the Republic of Ben's grandfather and the Empire of hers. Icons, memorials, marble columns predating the technology revolution.

"**I can't believe we're here. Where do we start?"** Rey licked her lips as she said that. The dream was really starting to tug at her. Ben noticed as her eyes began to glow with a fierce orange. It was so startling it even made Ben do a double take, to make sure what he was looking at was real.

"**Patience, young one, First a history lesson and a tour." **

"**Young one, Young one, Young one"** Rey hated being reminded of their 9 ½ year age difference. She considered the time to be of no consequence. What mattered was that they found each other when they did. But she did admit to herself that she appreciated that the difference was as short as it was.

"**Why a lesson?"** She asked.

Ben was all to eager to answer. **"There are things about politics that you do not have the comprehension for, there are things, processes, protocols. These have to be enforced. If we do not have stability in our Galaxy, then we would be in anarchy and we will have achieved nothing!" **

Ben's philosophy regarding the inner workings of government may have been boring to other people. But not to Rey, she was entranced by his words, his drive. Rey knew that Ben was genuine in his convictions. As long as they matched with what she wanted from him.

He could talk about his dreams for the Galaxy until her ears retracted into her head. But until they where they needed to be, that is all they would be, dreams. . .

As they walked into the imposing hallways and senate concourses, Ben chanced upon an elevator.

"**Come on, lets go up." **

The glass walled elevator gave commanding views of the Senate District. Rey's eyes glowed even more, the higher they went up.

As they stepped off the elevator, Rey had to resist the urge to throw up. Turns out heights were not a good thing for her.

Realizing the situation his bond mate was in, Ben moved to place his hand on her stomach, settling whatever tension resided there. Then he placed an innocent kiss on her lips, that managed to keep the fear away for the time being.

They took in the view of the Senate council chamber. Here, decades ago, Ben's Grandmother would have sat in the Naboo balcony.

Rey watched as tears started to flow down Ben's cheek. But he was not crying, he was steadfast. The emotions of realizing the tragedy his grandmother endured when his grandfather fell to the dark side. It pulled at him.

"**I swear, upon everyone in the galaxy, I swear to you Padme, I will rule for the light, for the just, for the good of the galaxy. I will never let you down." **

Rey wrapped her arms around his waist, letting him know that it was for comfort.

"**And you, Rey, My Empress."**

Ben's eyes were bloodshot due to all the tears, he continued none the less.

"**I will NEVER let you down, as long my light exists within you. I have all the strength in the Galaxy."**

Rey had only one thing she could say at this moment.

"**I know." **


	6. Part VI

Part VI

_Power and Love, they were the strongest points. Be it the Power of Love or the Love of Power. Intertwined in a delicate balance. The scale was dangerous. _

Continuing their tour, they left the senate building and progressed to the age old Jedi Temple. It was in a semi-dilapidated state. For there were no more Jedi. Still the history sealed here would be beneficial for the both of them if they were to truly understand why it all came crashing down. . .

The imposing rectangle, contrasted with the Domed buildings that surrounded it, it was a testament to the time in which it was first constructed.

Ben and Rey couldn't help but breathe it all in, while they did not belong, there was nobody to stop them from entering.

The first stop was the Jedi archives, Ben simply marveled at the fact that there was anything left. Most of it had been destroyed during the execution of Order 66. But there were some files that remained. The City of Coruscant had kept the place looking somewhat hospitable so as to prevent unwanted squatters from completely trashing what was once an esteemed part of history.

"**I wonder if there are even here." **

Ben was looking for an access terminal, but most of them were badly damaged.

"**Hey, let me look at these". **

In the span of only half an hour. Rey had drawn on her tinkering instincts, she tore apart all the broken terminals for parts. Putting them all into the one terminal that had the most intact screen.

Minutes later, the terminal hummed to life, a wide appreciative smile crept upon Ben's face.

Ben also had to stifle at laugh when he looked at the scene in front of him. Here was his Empress of the Galaxy, using tools to fix a machine that may or may not be of any use to him. All while wearing the most impeccable clothing. It was a marvel, that Rey managed to keep everything clean of dust and metal shavings.

Rey was clearly proud of her handywork. While she didn't have to scavenge for her life anymore, she was still a curious woman when it came to technology, age old technology at that.

As the terminal's screen shined on their faces, Ben got two chairs for them to sit in as he got down to business.

Feeling a tinge of boredom, Rey began to ponder why Ben wanted to come here.

"**Ben, what are you looking for, at least, what are you hoping to find here?"**

It didn't take long for Ben to answer.

"**Back when my mother was a Senator, in the early days of the new Republic, she had said that she was told Anakin kept a dairy. While it's a long shot, I wanted to take a chance, and see If I can find the words of my Grandfather." **

Rey's position towards Ben became even warmer, she had realized right then and there that Ben was trying to atone for his sins, during his time as Kylo Ren, a name he refused to hear be uttered by anybody ever again.

Her bond to him was growing, her love for him was growing. Her wish that Ben found what she wanted was getting stronger.

**"Hey, wait a minute. I just thought of something. Wait right here, I'll be right back."**

Ben did not like the idea of her leaving him where he was, but the look in her eyes proved to him that she was being sincere, about being quick. With a quick kiss goodbye, she was gone.

Fifthteen minutes later, she was back, Ben knew better than to doubt her, but he still worried for her.

"**I brought C-3PO here, because maybe he can interface with the terminal and make your searching a lot more tolerable." **

Ben was shocked that he didn't think of doing the same thing.

"**What would I be without you here beside me?"** He thought to himself. He hated imaging it and so did Rey.

C-3PO cut through the empty space. **"I remember this like it was yesterday, walking down these very hallways with Master Skywalker." **

"**Threepio, are you up for the challenge?"** Rey calmly asked.

"**Of course! Master Palpatine, it is my honor to serve you here. Plug me in." **

With a quick click of a cable, Threepio was in the system.

Ben spoke up, **"Alright, all you need to look for is mention of Anakin, nothing else matters."**

Within three minutes, C-3PO had found dozens of documents relating to Anakin. But there was no diary.

"**I'm dreadfully Sorry, sir, but there are no Diaries for Anakin listed within the databanks." **

Ben let out a defeated sigh, it was if there was no chance of finding anything of value. Until he decided to go a darker route.

"**Enter the search code "Darth Vader." **

Rey easily became concerned when she heard him say that name.

"**Ben, don't do it won't do you any good." **

But Ben was determined. He would not stand down, not at this moment.

"**I need to try, for my own salvation, my own conscious."**

"**Threepio, Do it."**

"**Yes, Master Solo."**

Within seconds, thousands of entries popped up for the Sith Lord. One file was noticeably protected by a password.

The password was five letters long.

"**Enter: Padme."**

**[Password Accepted] **

A great relief fell upon Ben, like a weight was off his broad shoulders. He was in possession of the document that had escaped his mothers grasp her entire life. He found it. . .

_The Diary of Anakin Skywalker _

Rey began to tear up, as she read the letters alongside Ben.

"**Even at his worst, he never stopped loving her. Even after her death. . ."** Tears began to fall from Ben's eyes again, this time he made no attempt to control himself. His head was in his hands, trying to keep his crying to a whisper.

"**Ben, I'm so sorry for this, I don't want to see you like this, what would help you right now?"** She asked innocently enough.

"**You wouldn't do it."** A shock of anger coursed through Rey's veins. This anger quickly subsided into a devilish grin.

"**Is that a challenge? Or do you actually doubt me?" **

Raising his head from his hands, he couldn't help but laugh at her tenacity to help him out, but what he wanted her to do was something he wouldn't dare ask her. But it was of no use, for Rey had entered his mind and plucked out the objective.

"**Look **_**him**_** up."** Rey grew tense, she knew who Ben was referring to, maybe he was right, maybe she did doubt her ability to do what he would have eventually asked her.

"**Threepio, I'm ready, Search for "Sheev Palpatine".**

"**Yes, Master Palpatine." **

Despite what she had said, she was definitely not ready.

Instantly, millions of files, images and documents came up. Most startling of all were the picture of the Emperor as a young and vibrant Senator, From Naboo. . .

Rey was Shocked, and so was Ben, he had never seen these images before, he had always known the Emperor to be this decrepit old shell of a man. Before them was a man, looking refined and experienced in his position. Ben was unable to get away from the fact, she looked like him and Rey knew that too.

Anger was building, Rey was heated at the fact that she had to share in the bloodline of the most hated man in the Universe, let alone the known Galaxy. Her eyes were red with fiery hate, for the man who would become her grandfather.

"**That's enough for both of us."** Ben placed a welcoming hand upon her shoulder as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"**I agree." **

After a few minutes, Ben disconnected C-3PO from the terminal, and sent him back on his way to the falcon. But not before planting a shock emitter on his back to electrify any would be thieves.

Once they exited the Archives, they noticed that they still had some daylight left. Which begged the question.

"**Where are we going now? **


	7. Part VII

Part VII

_Those who fail to heed past misgivings are most surely doomed to repeat them. _

"**The Senate Office Building, it's only a short distance. Come on, it'll be important." **

Rey and Ben had seen enough emotions in one day, that would cause other people to kill themselves. But in that laid the difference between them, and everyone else in the known Galaxy.

"**You sure we can make it, and not get locked in?" **Rey said in a pensive manner.

"**You do realize that you can destroy any lock?"** Ben said flabbergasted.

"**I just spent thirty five minutes destroying old terminals just to make sure one worked for your little trip down the Skywalker line." **

Rey was not happy, and Ben was the result of this. He had made the suggestion for her to look up her Grandfather in the database. Right away he was feeling the deepest regret ever.

"**Wow, killing my father was easier than dealing with this. . ."** Ben says to himself within his own mind.

"**I heard that!"** Rey stops in her tracks; her rage is absolutely boiling.

He should have been more careful with his force block.

For the first time in a _very_ long time, Ben is uneasy about what to do at this moment. When he was in the first order as the Supreme Leader. His decisions, typically made within seconds, were paramount to his ability to maintain his leadership with time of War. His verdicts were needed when required, which was quite often. The Bureaucracy of running the first order was great training for future. But that was then. Now. . . He _was_ the _Emperor_, with a very angry Empress standing right in front of him. 

"**I'm sorry." **

"**Say it like you mean it!" **

Ben proceeds to get down on his knees, in open view on anyone who dares to watch this play out on this heavily populated streetscape, within the bustling Senate District.

"**Beg for my forgiveness!" **

Rey was relishing in this, holding this much power over the Emperor had its benefits.

"**You're lucky I love you."** He said to her as he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"**Ugh!, Do you really have to stick your head there? Right now?"**

Because of the height difference, even when Ben was on his knees, his face was in line with the chest of his beloved. He couldn't help but smirk at how Rey's anger had turned to anticipation, hunger and minor self-disgust.

"**Damn it. I can't stay mad at you." **

Rey sighs deeply, regaining her focus.

"**I'm sorry too. I lied when I said I was ready. I don't think I was ever going to be ready to see what we saw back there. But what is done is done. Time to move past it. Now are we going or what?"**

"**Of course we are, we're already here!" **

The Senate Office Building was Dome-shaped, just like the nearby Galactic Senate building. But it was nowhere nearly as imposing.

The Pull was there again, the same pull that had been calling out for Rey ever since she left the falcon. Its Epicenter was somewhere inside. She just knew it.

As they entered the front door. They were both left feeling a chill in the air. Compared to the relative cleanliness of the old Jedi Temple, this building was more like a relic. Completely and utterly abandoned. It wasn't just Rey who wanted to forget, clearly.

Then it happened, a bright flash of light erupted in front of them. Acting on instinct, Ben grabbed for Rey and shielded her from any possible attack as he dove for cover.

Linking themselves with the bond, they closed their eyes and searched for what could have caused it. Realizing that the surrounding area was desolate, they opened their eyes. Ben was taken aback instantly.

The glow was gone, Rey's eyes had returned to normal. Still Amber Orange, but normal, nonetheless.

"We must be on our guard, perhaps not on this level. Maybe higher up."

Quickly they engage their lightsabers, their blue hue lighting up the interior. It would be necessary, for their time with the Sun was at an end for today.

"**There!" **

The central Elevator was still operational. There was no turning back now.

With one hand on their Sabers and their other hand firmly grasped. They went upwards, until they reached the top floor.

It was like a museum piece. Nothing was touched, it was as if Palpatine had kept up a Sith barrier to prevent the floor's destruction.

They had reached Palpatine's office. The place was surrounded in hate.

"**Ben, we have to leave now. Now!" **

"**I know, I sense it too, but we have to be stronger. But he can't hurt us, you have sense that. Move past the barrier, do not let your fear cripple you." **

Ben knew that he was asking a lot for Rey to do. But if he didn't trust her, she wouldn't be standing here to begin with.

He should have listened to her. . .

The force was strong here, it took all of their muster to reach Palpatine's desk.

Rey, in her way of attacking her own bloodline, went to work destroying the room. She would not leave anything untouched.

What they had not considered, were all the weapons and trophies that amassed the room.

"**Ben, Please! I don't want to risk you!" **

"**I am with you, for everything. I'm not leaving your side. But we have unfinished business here." **

"**No, we don't!" **

Suddenly, Rey feels, his presence here.

She knows it's a mind trick, but she can't get away fast enough.

The glow is back.

"**I know what you're looking for. . . ."** She hisses at Ben.

"**And?"** Ben replies.

"**You will never have it!" **

Ben has only seconds to move out of the way, before Rey begins her assault. He doesn't want to fight her, not now, not ever again.

"**Rey, stop! This isn't you! This isn't the woman I feel in love with!" **

"**Really, this isn't me? Maybe it was, you just never realized it!" **

"**We are leaving!" **

*_BANG!_ *

She clocks him in the left side of the temple. Not enough to draw blood, but enough for him to realize this is has the potential to get a whole lot worse. If he does not think of something soon.

"**Rey!" **

Using as much restraint as he can hold, Ben strips Rey of her lightsaber before she can cause some real damage, wither it be to him or fearing-ly, herself.

Before he has the chance to grab it. She does what she had hoped of never doing.

Purple arcs of lightning flash from her hands, their target is Ben. . .

"**It's not too late! Stop this Now!" **

It is the lightsaber that absorbs the blow.

There is another flash of light, more powerful than before.

When Ben comes to his senses. He realizes that he is in a very precarious position.

He is back in the master bedroom of the Millennium Falcon.

Bound with chains, he is defenseless. . . The Empress is about to play a very dangerous game. . .


	8. Part VIII

Part VIII

_There was a time in which Ben Solo would have enjoyed the teasing and commanding Presence his Empress was delivering unto him. This wasn't it._

"**Ugh, My Head hurts!" **

He could say that again, if she would let him. But the look, the glow in her eyes, he could tell this was not going to go his way.

"**Silence, **_**Emperor**_**!" **

She slaps him, with a backhand. He didn't have to look out the window to see stars, she already gave him some.

"**This, this is **_**mine!" **_

Ben was visibly grimacing at what was occurring before him. But what was he to do, he was truly at the mercy of her, a mercy she would make him beg for, a mercy that was getting him very aroused. . .

Rey's eyes were drawn to the bulge in Ben's black pants.

"**You wanted this! You can never deny me!" **

After the flash that destroyed Rey's old lightsaber, she had to do what she never ever wanted to do again. _Scavenge. _With Ben unconscious, collapsed into a heap in the corner of the office. Rey took it upon herself to search through every cranny of the expansive executive space.

It took a few minutes, but she eventually found the source of the pull, the pull that had attracted her from her first steps on Coruscant.

As she straddled him, a very devious smile wove itself unto her face, no doubt caused by Ben's Member being so close to her as well as her new toy being so close to Ben's Member. . .

"**You found it!" **

"**Yes! , If only you could have seen to look on my face!" **

"**You, shouldn't have retrieved it without me knowing!" **

"**You shouldn't be thinking you run my life!" **

"**Excuse me! My Empress! For making the mistake of thinking you were better than me!"**

It was like Chewie was here and shot his weapon straight as for Rey's heart, knowing Chewie, he wasn't going to miss. And Ben's line didn't either.

"**What?" **

"**Huh?"**

"**You thought I was better, than you?" **

"**Yes!" **

"**At what?**

Ben was too emotionally drained to combat her with tears, but the words still held weight.

"**Everything" **

"**Don't listen to those easy lies!" **

Rey's breathing became tense immediately. She could hear him, infiltrating her thoughts.

"**You are the True Emperor! Cast aside the 36 Year old Dead weight! Take your place! Be the most powerful being in all of the Galaxy!" **

Ben's become very, very wide as he sees Rey engage her new Toy.

"**What was once old can become new again!"**

"**I Can't!"**

"**Do IT!"**

Ben braces for what may be the final time, As Rey gears up to strike him down with her new lightsaber, the same one her Grandfather used to kill Mace Windu eons ago.

"**Ben!" **

She whimpers.

"**I'm Sorry!" **

*_Clank!_

The chains disintegrate into nothingness.

Ben quickly lurches up to smother Rey in a tight embrace.

"**Help Me." **

All the while keeping his lips stuck in a battle of tongues. He cradles her head between his hands.

With a quick nod, he enters her mind.

It is an anguish unlike anything else, the death of her parents. The storm of abuse that rides her brain with free vacancy. The loss of everyone she had ever known. It is nearly too much for him to take. But he did what he needed to do and expelled the spirit of the Emperor from Rey's Mind.

Opening his eyes again. He is of pure relief.

"**They're blue again!" **

"**They are?"**

"**Yes! Let me show you! . . . Uh, little help first? **

It wasn't only his arms that had been bound to the bed posts. . .

There was an uneasy chuckle, then Rey went and slashed those chains too.

"**Thank You."** He breathed into her ear.

Rey moaned. . .

"**That's My Empress!" **

"**No!" **

"**What?'**

"**Not that term. I can't listen to being called that. I think that word is the catalyst to him weeding his way back into the force." **

"**Guess it's time for a rebrand." **

"**Yes, it is, and we have all the time to think." **

When they really got down to it, there really weren't many adjectives that fit the bill of a person ruling over all space.

"**Premier?"**

"**No."**

"**Prime Minister?"**

"**No."**

"**President?"**

"**No."**

"**King?"**

Sighing, Ben finally agreed to her suggestion.

"**Yes. King and Queen. It's the only one that makes sense to me."**

"**I figured it would, I mean your mother would have been a Queen, you know. . . if her father hadn't blown the planet up." **

Ben wasn't laughing. . .

"**Your family is fucked up, but it's better than mine." **

"**Was" **

"**Right" **

"**You're all I have left Rey. Even then we are not a family yet. In order for you to be Queen. We must be married. . ." **

Both Ben and Rey blush hard at the fact that they would indeed be walking down the aisle someday.

"**Yeah, while that can wait, **_**this**_** can't. . ."** She moves her hand along the upside down V in Ben's pants.

Ben freezes at the thought, but after all they had been through for the last day. He relents.

He also recognizes were they are again, not in a refresher, but in the master bedroom of _His Millennium Falcon_.

"**I think we can both agree this is going to be the most passionate place in all of space." **

"**Agreed." **

Quickly Ben rips off his shirt and his pants, gosh just the sight of him was enough to make her wet.

"**Ready?"**

"**Ready." **

He enters her, it's a struggle for Rey to contain him. But she finds a way that is both comfortable and safe.

"**Oh Fuck! This, I had waited more than long enough for this." **

"**Is it normal to lose feeling down there? Cause you are so, so, . . ."**

"_**Tight" **_

Eventually, they settled into a rhythm. They didn't try to change positions much. They just didn't have the will, or the energy to do so. All that mattered was that this was happening.

Rey liked being on top, she was able to bounce, and boy did she bounce.

"**Urgh! If my life consists of this every night, I can eventually die happy."**

Ben was too into the motion of things to entertain the thought of dying during sex. But eventually it had to end at some point. . . Not just the Sex, but his life, her life, everything. . . It would all come to an end. It was the circle of history. Before you, with you and after you.

"**Where do you want it? **

"**Inside me." **

Ben obliged.

Rey felt like she was enduring an earthquake with every throb of Ben's member, pumping her with so much of his powerful seed.

When he was finally finished, he rubbed his head, having worked up a huge amount of Anxiety sweat, followed by sex sweat.

"**That felt so fucking good. I'm glad I saved myself for this."**

Saving her also felt good, and in some ways that was worth more than losing his virginity.

"**I love you." **

"**I love you too."**

With that, they turned off the lights and forced themselves to sleep.

"Tonight us, Tomorrow the universe."


	9. Part IX

Part IX

_The universe is quite a big place, would Ben Solo have what it takes to rule without the risk of Assassination? _

The sleep had been one of the most relaxing and calming events of the past six years for both Ben and Rey.

Throughout all of the trials, tests and emotional heartache, including killing the emperor _together_. They were here, content to subside within each other's arms and let the universe pass them by.

But Ben understood what was required of him, He was born for this, the Genetics for Leadership were within him, but they were also in Rey.

"**Umph"** Rey mutters in her sleep as Ben pulls himself away from her and steps off the bed.

He proceeds to the refresher, the events of last night still fresh in his mind. The marks on his wrists and arms are temporary memories that would eventually fade away.

They knew there would be problems, they knew they were the challenges. But they also knew they had the strength to overcome them.

Ben took a long look at himself in the mirror. He knew there was something wrong, and that's when he heard it, the grumble in his stomach. He was hungry and there was no doubt that Rey would be too.

And so, he went back to the bed to drag her out of it, in a playful manner of course.

"**Get up, we're going to eat"**

At this, Rey could not protest, for she had heard the rumbles of her own stomach. Nodding approval, she went to change.

Looking like a queen may have been fun for her in the moment, but that moment had passed. And she was ready to get back to looking like herself again.

Coruscant, gave her the opportunity to create a new style for herself. She would not rely on ben's tailors to dress her anymore.

"**C-3P0, we are stepping off for some food, we shall return soon." **

"**Why yes of course, Master Solo. Do take your time, you do not have to rush on my account." **

"**Is there anything you need while we're out?"**

"**Why yes! There is something I do require."**

"**And what would that be?"**

"**Gold, I need some more plating, some of the luster has eroded away." **

"**Well, you certainly have a high feeling of importance for yourself."**

Ben's smirks in Rey's direction.

"**All right will see what we can do."**

Coruscant during the day was very different compared to it at night. There were still tons of people, but it felt like the energy level was lower. It was as if there was less anxiety. But it had to be admitted, Ben and Rey had not seen much of the undercity. The deeper, darker and grittier parts that most people dare not walk through.

They spotted a simple enough diner that would suit their needs.

They sat down in corner booth so they could have the most privacy. Their meals were satisfactory. Enough to make them full but not enough to make them want to come back. Ben and Rey both knew they needed more skills with food. It was just another thing to learn about when it came to life.

Abruptly Ben began to talk about his plans for the senate.

"**There are still people in high status that I can speak to, they would remember me under my old name. When I state my intentions for the future, they will have no choice but to accept that this is the best path forward." **

"**And what if they say no to you?"**

"**That's where you come in... They can't say no to **_**you**_**. At least I would like to see them try to refuse you."**

"**But what will I be able to do? I am not the Queen yet. You still have to marry me." **

"**And I will."**

A blush forms on Rey's cheeks.

"**When?"**

"**Soon."**

"**How soon?**

"**Do you really think I'm just going to get down on my knee before you, right now? In one of the most awkward of places I can think of?"**

"**OK! OK! You can surprise me. But don't take too long, you know I don't like waiting."**

"**I know."**

Having paid for their meal they get up to leave the diner. Passing by the other customers. It is clear there is a bit of a disconnect between them and the others. Ben looks like a man who is made to lead, the others looked like they were meant to follow.

Returning to the senate concourse, Ben begins to put his plan into action.

"**Ben?"**

"**Yes?" **

"**Is it ok to take a detour to the shopping district? Before we head back to the falcon?**

"**Why? Oh! That's right! C-3P0 wanted new gold plating! Sure, let's go. We can certainly afford it."**

Rey had a look in her eye, that gave Ben the impression that gold was not the only thing on her mind. Would this be another regret? He thought about it briefly then quickly dismissed the notion. With Rey, he realized he could have no regrets.

Rey's idea to go to the shopping district, turned out to be a blessing in disguise. For it gave Ben the opportunity to go searching for the perfect ring. For his perfect bride.


	10. Part X

Hello Everyone who reads to this chapter. I recognize that it has been a long time since I posted, but I truly have a good reason for that. For the last week and a half. I had been writing a screenplay. This screenplay was based on my desire to see Daisy Ridley and Adam Driver work together on a story that I consider to be original.

Folks, My true name is Jack Tempest, and my screenplay is called The Brother's Guilt. You can check it out on my twitter. #TheBrothersGuilt

Part X

_The underground of Coruscant was unlike anything Rey had ever seen before. But she didn't let her anxiety get the better of her this time._

"**Wow!"**

That's is all that her voice managed to say. It is all that she would allow herself to say. Coruscant was a city of Many layers. Much like an Onion, the inner cores were protected by the outer more desirable parts. Still, the look on her face as she took it all in, it made Ben proud that He was able to show her the greater world.

"**I thought you would like it." **

"**I do!"**

"**Not only is Coruscant the center of all Galaxial politics, er at least it was, it was and remains the most important trading depot. I'm telling you. You can get anything here!"**

"**Anything!?" **

Rey put her hands-on Ben's head. They had sat down for a while so Rey could let her feet rest.

"**Well, I'm definitely getting better shoes while I am down here. That's for sure."**

"**Jealous of my boots?"**

"**No, it's not that, just, I feel unfulfilled for some reason. Like there is something missing."**

"**Well, I can certainly relate to that!" **

"**You can?"**

"**Of course, I can! Until I met you, I had no idea what I was to do with my life. Snoke was a good manipulator, he tried to feed my Dark Side by giving it what it wanted to hear, I was too foolish to think otherwise."**

Rey didn't like to reminisce about the world she came from, instead she wanted to think about the world that was in her future, _their___future. But she couldn't resist asking him.

"**Ben?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**When did you realize that you loved me?"**

"**From the moment I saw you."**

"**Come on, I know that face, be real with me." **

"**Fine."**

Ben pulled Rey up into his lap. Not in a sexual manner, more so that he could express his honesty in a way that Rey could feel.

"**It was back in the throne room. When we killed him. He tried to make me choose between power and love. He should have known that I was never going to kill you." **

"**If I didn't have the force, would you have killed me?" **

"**No. Kriff no! I still would have kept you safe. If I had met you in a different way. I could have taught you regardless. Need I remind you that I still have yet to find someone as strong as me with a lightsaber?"**

"**You probably never will."**

Ben sighs, not out of exasperation, instead out of relief. He never wanted to get his hands dirty again.

"**I sure hope I don't!"**

Not wanting the moment to end, he repeats the question to her.

"**When did you fall in love with me?"**

Rey hadn't had the opportunity to think about her answer to the question on her side. In her mind, as far back as 4 years ago. She considered him his enemy. What was the moment when it all changed?

"**When you told me that I wasn't alone. I felt the light inside you. When our fingers touched, I knew that I had you. You just didn't realize it yet."**

"**Why didn't you take my hand in the throne room?" **

"**My friends were still alive at that point. And I didn't think you were sincere since you still had your gloves on."**

Ben visibly grimaces at the fact that if only his took his gloves off, things might have started between them sooner.

"**I wasn't. I hadn't told you the full truth at that point. You still thought you were nobody then." **

Rey is looking away from Ben which is enough time for him slip on one of his gifts to her.

***Clink***

"**Ben. . .? Uh what is this?"**

"**It's a wrist link. It doubles as both a map and a tracker. That way, we can be separated and still know where we are."**

"**Doesn't the bond already do that for us?" **

"**Well, Yes, but I still want to have a bit of privacy, don't worry. I'm never going to have dark thoughts again. It's just that, once we get settled into being the King and Queen of the Galaxy. We will have to think about everything and everyone."**

"**But Ben, don't you realize that I never want to leave your side? Our thrones are going to be right next to each other. Whether we are at work or at home."**

The word home strikes a nerve with Ben that shakes his core. It was like a lightbulb just went off in his head.

"**That's it!"**

"**What's it?"**

Rey is starting to look very confused.

"**We have to leave!"**

"**What? The planet!? We just got here!" **

"**I know where our forever home is going to be! I've finally realized why I never went back to it. It wasn't due to shame; it was because I felt no connection to it. . . But now, with our new positions. . . Oh this is perfect!"**

Ben is so uncharacteristically giddy; he can barely contain himself. He twists Rey around and damn nears smothers her with a full kiss. He pulls himself away to catch his breathing.

"**Sorry." **

"**Ben, I'll except your apology if you just tell us where we are going."**

"**I will, but let's go Get C-3PO's gold ok? **

"**Fine. . . "**

Ben was super sure to keep his block up for the next few hours. This surprise was not something he was going to let escape his mind.

They reached the Falcon, considerably heavier than when they left, even though they had no worries about the amount of credits they had access to, they understood that the Falcon was limited on space.

In Ben's case contained a data pad, on which he was to prescribe his brand of government to the new Senate.

Rey on the other hand was a bit more conservative, she had bought old computers. Some were in minor disrepair; some were destined to be scrapped. In addition to that was the largest toolbox Ben had ever seen, Rey really was passionate about fixing things. If she was capable of Fixing Ben of all things, she would be confident to try her hand at anything.

When everything was loaded into the Falcon, Ben gave Rey a true earnest look of love, finally admitting as to where they were going.

"**Naboo."**


End file.
